


Scarlet Fever

by stagonfire



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Alternate Universe - Fandom, game of thrones
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Relationship, Love Triangle, Older Man/Younger Woman, Political Alliances, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stagonfire/pseuds/stagonfire
Summary: The Battle of Blackwater Bay was a success and Stannis of Dragonstone is proclaimed as the king of all 7 kingdoms. As payment, Catelyn Stark's first born daughter is given to the king as a political alliance.





	1. The Iron Throne

**Author's Note:**

> I've read all the books and watched the show (including the lore). This is an AU (alternate universe) where Robb Stark has a twin sister named Eliza and they are the secret bastard children of Brandon Stark and Catelyn Tully. In this story, the Stark's ask Stannis for aid instead of Renly. Eliza is 17 years old and almost 18 in 1 week. I've also posted this fan fiction on fanfiction.net but I never got the chance to update it because I forgot my password. 
> 
> George R. R. Martin owns all characters and aspects of ASOIAF except for my original character, Eliza Stark.

**ELIZA**

It was dark and sullen in Maegor's Holdfast. The candles were lit in the dark of night while Stannis Baratheon's troops came in from Blackwater Bay. The sound of the drums and bells were loud enough for Eliza to know that battle had just begun. It would be a relief to know if the army outside prevailed against the Lannister forces. Though saying it out loud would be treasonous. Joffrey is not the true heir to the Iron Throne. Ned Stark knew that and Eliza will always take her father's side. _Please. Let this end_ , she thought to herself, in hopes of the opposing forces to succeed. She could not help but watch Queen Cersei torture her sister with stories of war and what would happen if a city is indeed sacked. It wouldn't seem much like torture had the Queen not been so intoxicated but then again, when doesn't the Queen not sound or seem intimidating?

Eliza is the eldest daughter to Catelyn Tully and twin sister to Robb. She is at least four years older than Sansa. Robert Baratheon thought it would be odd to wed her to his son Joffrey for the fact that she is infertile and can't produce children. That lead to Sansa being betrothed to the King and much to Eliza's despair, she blames herself for all the pain her sister had gone through. For a moment while there was a sudden cheer of happiness echoing but it was engulfed with screams of daunt and the sound of faint swords clashed. Lancel Lannister had rushed in, interjecting Cersei's musing with Sansa. Shae had grabbed hold of Eliza's wrist and her eyes were on Sansa.

"When I say so, you need to leave with your sister."

Puzzled, Eliza furrowed her brows ever so slightly. "What are you saying? What about you?"

"I can take care of myself," Shae lifted up a part of her silk dress, revealing a thin knife strapped around her ankle. "Go now."

"What's wrong, what is it?" Sansa asked as her sister helped lead her out of the Holdfast.

"I don't know," she said truthfully. "But I think we're in danger." Opening up the door to their apartments, they both walked in and shut the door behind them. Sansa walked over and grabbed hold of the doll her father had gifted her a fortnight ago. She smiled as she held onto it, reminiscing about her father. Eliza took a chair to barricade the door, but gasped suddenly at the sight of The Hound. He was sitting down by the edge of the door on the left side. He looked absolutely defeated and drunk off of wine. She wondered why he wasn't outside fighting alongside the vanguard. At his request of bringing them both back to Winterfell, Eliza almost rejoiced in excitement but that went away when Sansa said that it would be better to stay here. Almost having a debate about it, she had finally decided to stay with her sister. _I hope I do not regret this later_. When The Hound had left, she took that chair and shoved it against the door. Taking a breath in, she took an inhale through her nose. "There isn't any rope," she glanced back at her sister, "But there sure is fabric in the wardrobe. Will you hand me some?"

Sansa handed over the thin fabrics and watched as her older sister fastened it around the handle of the door. "You've thought of everything."

"Not everything," she smiled. "I just want us to be safe."

It was at that moment where there was a hard push against the door. It startled the two and they both scrambled together to hide away in the corner. They pushed the large wardrobe as best as they could and hid behind it. Eliza peeked out ever so slightly and watched apprehensively. The chair fell forward and she could visibly see people peering in through the tied up fabrics. The men cut through the linens and entered into the room, looking for anything or anyone they could find. The soldiers had eventually decided to leave, but one of them had found the two tucked in the corner.

"Please! Don't hurt us!" Sansa pleaded loudly.

"Beg your pardon, milady. His Grace would like a word with the Stark girls. Have you seen them?"

Eliza narrowed her eyes, her brow curling nonetheless. She hadn't seen this man before and he didn't have Lannister armor on. Giving Sansa a glance the woman looked back at the mysterious stranger. "Who wants to know?" She and Sansa both climbed out.

"Ser Davos Seaworth. Hand to King Stannis Baratheon."

Did he just say King Stannis? Eliza couldn't believe what he had just said.

"My name is Eliza Stark, eldest daughter to Catelyn and Eddard Stark." With furrowed brows, she gestured to her sister. "This is my sister, Sansa Stark."

 

* * * * * *

Eliza had jerked awake from her slumber that evening. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking over at the looking glass across the room. Daylight is already coming in through the windows. Taking a gulp, she tried to piece together if yesterday was just a dream or not. She wondered if all that wine from last night made her fall faint. Had the Lannister forces prevailed? She had to know. Quickly, the woman lept out of her bed and opened up the door to see herself out. Eliza ran over to the throne room with her night gown still on. Kingsguard and other folk begun to stare at such a scandalous sight but all Eliza could think about was last night. Across the throne room there was another woman with dark red Tully hair. She looked older and her clothes looked familiar. Next to her was Sansa, Davos, and another man that she hadn't seen before. The sigil embedded on his chest looked like a stag on fire.

"Mother?" Eliza called out. "Mother is that you?" She approached Catelyn who had just turned around to see her daughter alive and well.

"Oh... My sweet girl," Catelyn embraced her and closed her eyes, not wanting to let her go. "My precious, sweet girl." A smile flushed out of Lady Stark's lips when she pulled away and placed her hands on Eliza's shoulders. "Heavens child.. You're barely dressed."

"Perhaps Lady Stark should go with her daughters and settle in a bit, your Grace," Davos said, looking over at the man Eliza hadn't recognized from earlier. 

Stannis hadn't looked at Eliza since her arrival and wasn't planning on it, judging by the whispers others made. He nodded at Davos' request and permitted the Stark's to settle in for what's to come.

 

* * * * * *

"This is so wonderful. I thought we were going to be stuck in King's Landing with the Lannister's for the rest of our lives," Eliza took her sisters' hands in hers and gave her a bright and hopeful smile. If Robb was here it would have been perfect, but there must always be a Stark in Winterfell. Catelyn embraced both her daughters once more. They shared their tears together about their dearly departed (Ned) and remained hopeful for the wars to come.  
There was a knock on their door, revealing the handmaiden that was hired by the Lannister's before Stannis won the Iron Throne. A guard was also with her, informing the women that with their permission, Helen would continue to be their maidservant. Eliza immediately agreed, having grown an attachment to the girl, but wondered why they would be needing a handmaiden here at King's Landing.

While Helen drew Sansa's bath, "What? What are you saying? We're finally together." Eliza looked at her mother upset and completely baffled at the what Catelyn had told her. 

"Eliza, I prayed to all 7 gods that I would one day see you again. The gods have granted my wishes but there will  _always_ be more." Catelyn took hold of her daughter's hands and looked into her eyes, pleading. "Before the alliance between the north and King Stannis, there was a certain condition." Lady Stark took a breath to calm herself. "You are to remain here as the Crown's bride." 

The news completely destroyed Eliza. She was hoping for a reunion with the rest of her remaining family back at Winterfell. She wanted to go home and feel the brisk northern  breeze against her face and see her brothers and sisters. To take care of the wild owl that made a nest in one of the weirwood trees. How could this have happened? Stannis wouldn't even look at her the entire time in the throne room, how could they spend eternity together? And what about his wife, Selyse? The scarlet head wanted to cry out and let her concern be recognized, but the woman did not. She remained her composure, just as the late Septa Mordane had taught her and listened to her mother's plea, thinking of the bigger picture. She only wondered how long this would all last before she decides to one day throw herself off from the highest window. 


	2. Woman in White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stannis sends a raven to all 7 kingdoms that he has taken the Iron Throne and demands oaths of fealty. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, welcome back. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and thanks for all the kudos! I honestly didn't think anyone would want to read this because it isn't a traditional canon character x canon character type of story. It makes me happy because this is my first time posting fan ficion. For those of you wondering as to what Eliza looks like.. She has long red auburn hair flowing midway down her back, porcelain skin, and Tully blue eyes. A proper face claim to fit her image would be Rachel Skarsten, who plays Queen Elizabeth from the CW's TV show, Reign. 

**STANNIS**

Taking the Iron Throne was everything Stannis had thought it would be. While the other families fought over their own personal venetta's, he was able to swoop in and take what is rightfully his, by every law of Westeros. He was grateful for the Northener's to aid him during the battle. For that, he had allowed both Catelyn and Sansa to witness the judgement of the false king Joffrey and the queen mother before riding back to the Riverlands. That was a indeed gracious gift, seeing as how the Stark's intended on allying with his younger brother, Renly, before he was murdered. There was one other request that Catelyn mentioned that Stannis would not allow. He would not allow the North to split apart as an independent kingdom. After much negotiation it was settled. Eliza Stark would be the new queen of the Seven Kingdoms, pardoning all past wrongdoings that the Crown and Stark's bled for. Arya has still not been found and much to Catelyn's despair, many people believe that the little wolf girl is dead.

"The Stark girl. Have you told her yet?" Stannis glanced over his shoulder, looking at Davos. They were both in the map room, waiting for a few of his other men to help strategize against the Lannister forces. The capital is full of the Baratheon's and 2,000 Stark men. Knowing that Stannis has both Cersei and Joffrey, perhaps Tywin Lannister will suit for peace. If they aren't enough to sway the Old Lion, the North still has Jaime as a prisoner.  

"I have not yet, your Grace. Though, I believe Lady Stark beat me to it," Ser Davos gave a small nod. It have been awkward hearing from a strange man she does not know about this predicament anyway. The Onion Knight was grateful for Lady's Stark's part in that. He watched as a few of their men entered into the room. It's still early in the morning, the sun had just allowed its beams to glaze the horizons and the birds sang in unison for their new king's reign. The men greeted Stannis and began to write a letter, as commanded. The letter would inform the seven kingdoms of his victory and that each of the lords of Westeros come to the capital to bend the knee.   
  
"Your Grace, I assure you that when he hears that you've taken the capital, he'll surrender," said Maester Crassen. "Perhaps we should practice restraint in this matter."  
"Have you known Tywin Lannister as a man of honor? He'll double cross us the moment he gets word that we have his family in the black cells," Stannis said. He pressed his lips together and rubbed the bristles on his chin and jaw, looking at each of the men in the room. "When Areys Targaryen reigned, Tywin was his Hand." Half the country was against the Mad King, but the problem that Stannis intended on making clear is that Tywin is a man who double crosses his vows. "Why would I want a man of his caliber and history to serve under me?" Tywin is a very good strategist and an even better politician, but Stannis is no fool.   
"Your Grace, if I may ask," Davos went on, "What is to become of the children of the queen mother?"  
"The answer is quite clear. I shall mount Joffrey's head on a spike, let that be known to all the usurpers of the realm."  
"And the alliance with Myrcella and prince Trystane of Dorne?" Davos said, interrupting.   
"The alliance shall stand, no doubt. I will finish what Robert could not," Stannis said, referring to the Rebellion. Defeating Daenerys Targaryen would be his second chance. Perhaps after executing the dragon queen he will find peace, not only for the realm but within himself. After the Rebellion, Robert had banished Stannis to Dragonstone, stripping him of Storm's End. There was a silent question that Stannis never voiced since then.  
It was also decided that Cersei's youngest, Tommen, should also be granted his life. The question remained very open about Cersei and Tyrion's fate. Davos had suggested for Stannis to speak to his bride to be about it, since she was the one who was at the capital before his arrival.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
There were whispers of a woman in white, running through the halls of the Red Keep. Loose hair as red as a rose, gleaming in the light of the sun, and skin as porcelain as a doll. Her eyes, a piercing Tully blue. Eliza did not know that men and women spoke about her beauty throughout the seven kingdoms, even when she was still at Winterfell. Beauty means little more to nothing to the scartlet wolf now. The capital has taught her many valuable things, but only things that she allowed herself to know. Perhaps she would learn more with Stannis.  
The people talked about Lady Eliza making her way into the throne room with little to nothing on; only a night gown. The whispers quickly spread to Stannis and he refrained himself from looking at her when she had arrived into the same room to greet her mother and sister. It came off as dismissive and uncaring, but Stannis only meant to not show any disrespect. When the Stark's resided into their chambers, Stannis made it very clear for no one to speak of Lady Eliza in such a scandalous way until the end of time. 

 

* * * * * *

It was midday when Stannis had asked one of his kingsguard to go escort Lady Eliza into the gardens of the Red Keep. Eliza obeyed, following Ser Henry into the gardens. She sat on a bench by a few of the summer fruit trees, knowing that her betrothed would arrive soon. Stannis saw her picking one of the flower buds off of a tree and feeling the softness of a petal in between her fingers. She stood up immediately as soon as she saw him. 

"My Lady," he said, nodding his head slightly. 

"It's an honor, your Grace," Eliza curtsied and took his arm as soon as he offered it. They both walked in the gardens, discussing what Eliza already came to know. Thankfully, she showed no sign of dread, being respectful and all. They had a very brief discussion about her virtue. Eliza found it a bit insulting that anyone would think that she wasn't still a virgin, but she kept that thought to herself and simply told him that she is. Perhaps she wouldn't have been if she hadn't gotten away when Joffrey was attacked in the streets. 

  
After a few good moments of galvanizing around, "There is one more thing I'd like to ask you before we become man and wife," Stannis had stopped up ahead, by the same bench Eliza was at earlier. 

"Yes of course." They both sat down now. 

"You've been at the capital even before your father lost his head. I would like your opinion on the fate of Cersei and Tyrion Lannister. What do you think I should do with them?" Stannis asked, looking away from her the moment he asked. He tried to make it seem like he wasn't under a trance.  _I am not Robert_ , he told himself.

Eliza was shocked that he even wanted her opinion. Most lords wouldn't even bat an eye and do whatever they wanted, but Stannis wasn't one of them. "Lord Tyrion was good to us. The only kind one from the Lannister family. I'd plead mercy for him. As for queen Cersei.." Stannis watched Eliza look away and think about it. He wondered why she even gave it a second thought. Most would want Cersei Lannister dead without a second thought. "..... She did what she had to do for her children. I'm sure any mother would. If we keep her alive she might have valuable information to help guide us." Stannis didn't believe that Cersei would change enough to help the man who came and took the Iron Throne, but he would grant Eliza's wish. It took Stannis by surprise when Eliza took his hands into hers to squeeze them with gratitude. His eyes were intelligent, compassionate, yet firm. Perhaps he isn't the best at communicating, but we all have our imperfections. He could almost hear her say that he'd make a good king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter about Stannis. I haven't yet decided if I want to write this story exclusively as a Eliza & Stannis  point of view project, or if I should have other characters have their thoughts placed in it too. I think I'll put in the thoughts of other characters now that I think about it. I intend on making this story quite long. It'll have details from the show and some little details from the books.


	3. The Black Cells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza Stark decides to visit Cersei Lannister before the executions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. I've decided to make this a love triangle. Eliza and Cersei have history together. I'm not going to reveal all at once about what type of relationship they had (or if it even was a relationship). I'm continuing the story in the current time but I will also publish entire chapters dedicated to their history together. Those chapters will be labeled as "Crown History." 

**CERSEI**

"After all this time, you've come to see me now? Get out. I don't want to see you." The venom in Cersei's tone grew thicker by the second. "I'd rather rot in this grimy cell alone. I don't suppose Stannis will uphold that theory." 

"Cersei," Eliza whispered softly. She held an iron bar with her right hand and frowned. Cersei has always been over dramatic, but this one stung the scarlet wolf. It's not as if she wished for her to be locked up and the thought of Cersei coming to terms with her death broke her heart. "You surely don't mean that?"

The blonde huffed out a defeated smirk. "You must be happy now. Truly happy. You've been saved after all. The silent prayers that you whisper to those gods that don't exist have come true. Perhaps I should begin the practice as well." 

"I told his Grace to spare your life," Eliza said. Her fingers slowly began to break away from the bar that she was holding. "You may not believe it but--"

"My son? What about my children?" 

"I don't know."

"You don't know, or you don't care?" The isolation of being inside the black cells have driven the lioness a little mad with grief. The prophecy of her children dying and a young queen taking her place consumed her thoughts. She wanted to hate Eliza. Truly hate her with all her might, but she couldn't. She had somehow broken her oath to only love her children.  
  
**_The more people you love, the weaker you are. You'll do things for them that you know you shouldn't do. You'll act the fool to keep them happy, to keep them safe. Love no one but your children. On that front, a mother has no choice.  
_**  
The red wolf had somehow reached forward and held her in ways that Robert and Jaime never could. Part of her felt whole and secure, but in other ways she couldn't help but hate the very thought of  _it,_ that Eliza might one day find something or someone better to replace her entirely. 

Eliza furrowed her eyebrows and small tears formed in her eyes. She shook her head slowly as she spoke, "I have loved you. No matter the circumstance, duty, honor..." a lump formed in her throat and she swallowed, ".... And my _virtue_. Why is it so hard for you to see that?"

Cersei didn't answer and the two remained silent up until Eliza left the dungeon. 

* * * * * *

A few hours have passed since Eliza visited Cersei in her cell. The lioness never thought that Stannis would win the battle. She was sure that the wildfire would have destroyed his forces. Leaning back against the stone wall behind her, he thought about the horrible ways they would execute Tyrion, wanting to blame him for their loss.  _Father will find me.. And Jaime. They'll come for me. I know they will,_ she thought to herself. The only thing she could do was wait for Tywin. Though, she wondered who Tywin would make a priority. "Father's too smart to leave his family in the threshold."  _He'll postpone the war and come for me, won't he?  
_Perhaps what Cersei needs to do is convince Eliza of _something_ and find her way out. After all, _the more people you love, the weaker you are._

  
* * * * * *

The grand maester didn't come in a few candle burns later, nor did one of Stannis' concubines. Instead, Eliza walked in with a wooden pail of water and a few instruments for grooming and dressing wounds. She also held fresh new clothes in her possession. Silently, the Stark made her way over, beginning to unwind the strings and ribbons holding Lannister's dress together, like how a handmaiden would. All they did was look at one another. The silence of the room screamed ever so loudly, the two looking upon one another as if it was the first time their gazes have been this intimate and utterly confusing. There were bruises on porcelain skin, but nothing else. When the soldiers stormed into the throne room and took Cersei away from Tommen, they left the bruises on her arms and and back, trying to pull them apart. Eliza began to wash her body carefully, not wanting to hurt the already bruised skin before helping her dress again. Still not a word came out from either of them. When Eliza started to brush her hair, Cersei closed her eyes and leaned forward onto her body. She didn't know what else to do at this moment but weep. They of course started off restrained, but the fragile glass broke when the wolf wrapped her arms around her. _I don't know what I'm supposed to do_ , she wanted to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter about Cersei. Let me know what you thought about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought of this chapter! If there are too many commas in places where commas don't belong, wHOOPS! Thanks for reading.


End file.
